Olvidados
by Sunny Berry
Summary: Hace 300 años que Jack Frost nació. Ahora que tiene niños que creen en él, se pasa los días jugando, sin preocupaciones, pero todavía no conoce a todos los seres de su nuevo mundo, y podría aprender algunas cosas de ellos. Por ejemplo, que no todo se trata de jugar con los niños.
1. Las botitas de Sophie

**Disclaimer: The Rise of the Guardians y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a William Joyce, y lo amo por ello. Gracias por crear a Jack, Joyce, es puro amor.**

**Lo que sí me pertenecen son los OCs que irán saliendo. Espero que os gusten.**

**En esta historia no se va a desarrollar ningún romance con OCs. Pero si es lo que quieres, tienes derecho a hacer pairing, me encantará oír tus opiniones.**

- · - · - · - · -

Por supuesto, lo que más le gustaba Jack Frost, era el invierno. Sobre todo ahora, que tenía amigos con los que jugar en la nieve. Sí, lo que más le gustaba a Jack, era jugar en la nieve en invierno, hacer muñecos, ángeles, guerras de bolas de nieve, reír, saltar y pasárselo bien con los niños.

Porque ahora, los niños creían en él. Aunque solo fueran unos cuantos.

Por eso, todos los días salía a jugar con Jamie y los otros niños del barrio en la nieve. Y por eso no se dio cuenta cuando Sophie perdió una de sus botitas de agua floreadas.

Ahora Jamie, su niño favorito por encima de todos, el primer niño que creyó en él, estaba en el hospital con su familia, mientras Sophie estaba bajo observación debido a su alta fiebre. Había oído decir al doctor que tenía una buena pulmonía. Jack aprovechó el momento en que los padres de Jamie y Sophie salieron a hacer cierto papeleo para hablar con su niño favorito. Después de todo si lo veían hablar sólo también lo ingresarían a él en el departamento de salud mental.

-Eh, Jamie… -intentó empezar con un tono alegre, como el que siempre usaba, pero no le salió muy bien, así que carraspeó un poco y lo volvió a intentar- Llevas mirando un buen rato por la ventana, ¿qué haces?

El niño, sin apartar la mirada del cielo nocturno, contestó con voz quebrada:

-Busco una estrella fugaz.

-¿Una estrella fugaz? –preguntó Jack, sentándose junto a él, dirigiendo la mirada al limpio cielo invernal. Su frío viento mantenía el cielo despejado, y podían verse todas las estrellas que la contaminación lumínica permitía. Normalmente se sentía orgulloso de sus limpios cielos, pero aquella noche no podía pensar en otra cosa más que el mismo frío era el que había enfermado a Sophie.

Porque él sólo podía dar frío.

-Mamá siempre nos decía… Que cuando viésemos una estrella fugaz le pidiésemos un deseo tres veces, porque así se haría realidad.

-Entiendo –por supuesto, Jack ya conocía esa costumbre. Ya era conocida cuando él todavía era un niño humano normal y corriente, aunque nunca la había puesto en práctica. Es curioso, pero cuando era humano no creía en ninguna de las cosas que ahora conocía o daba por sentadas. No creía en nada en lo que se había convertido después. Era un niño estúpido después de todo. Pero tenía una hermana pequeña que le quería.

-¿Es verdad, Jack? –preguntó Jamie mirándole con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Se estaba haciendo el valiente, pero sin duda estaba asustado por la salud de su hermana.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de las estrellas fugaces.

Jack no lo sabía. Seguramente debería saberlo después de tanto tiempo siendo lo que era, pero no lo sabía. Le iba a dar vergüenza admitirlo delante del niño, pues era su niño favorito, el primero que había creído en él, el primero que le había visto, y no quería defraudarle.

-Eh Jamie… Vamos a pasarlo bien –le dijo con una media sonrisa, tal como había hecho un año atrás, y mucho antes también, cuando salvó a su hermana.

Jamie lo miró sin entender de qué hablaba. Cuando Jack le iba a contar su plan, la señora Bennett volvió a entrar en la habitación, y se acercó al niño, atravesando por un momento la mitad del cuerpo de Jack, que se apartó de inmediato.

-Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a comprar tu cena con papá? Hay una hamburguesería ahí al lado, y tienes que comer algo aunque ya sea un poco tarde –Jamie miró significativamente la cama en la que dormía, pero no descansaba, su hermana pequeña-. No te preocupes cielo, yo me quedaré con Sophie. Y las enfermeras la cuidarán bien, ¿vale? Es como una gripe, con las medicinas se pondrá bien enseguida.

Jack no podía más que mirar la escena. Sin duda la madre también estaba un poco asustada, pero hacía muy bien su papel. Jamie no consiguió darle una sonrisa, pero asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Su padre estaba en el pasillo esperándole. Jack caminó con ellos unos cuantos pasos.

-Tranquilo Jamie, Sophie se pondrá bien. Seguro que puedo hacer algo por ella.

"Ya que todo esto es mi culpa, y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer".

Jamie le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras miraba cómo Jack sacaba una pequeña bola de nieve, como la que le había visto usar a Papá Noel, la tiraba, y desaparecía por un portal camino del polo norte.


	2. La Estrella Fugaz

**Disclaimer: The Rise of the Guardians y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a William Joyce, y a Dreamworks. Aunque me encantaría poseer todo lo referente a Jack jujuju...**

**Lo que sí me pertenecen son los OCs que irán saliendo. Espero que os gusten.**

**En esta historia no se va a desarrollar ningún romance con OCs. Pero si es lo que quieres, tienes derecho a hacer pairing, me encantará oír tus opiniones.**

- · - · - · - · -

-Es culpa mía –repetía una y otra vez el atormentado Jack.

-No es culpa de nadie, Jack –le respondía una y otra vez Norte-. Muchos niños enferman todos los inviernos. Pero el invierno es tan necesario como el verano, la primavera y el otoño. Deja de torturarte, chico.

Estaban en el taller de Norte, pero el enorme Guardián no se encontraba trabajando en sus juguetes, para variar. La Navidad acababa de pasar, y ahora tocaba un pequeño descanso. En lugar de inventar nuevos juguetes, se dedicaba a jugar con los que ya había hecho. Porque a Norte le encantaba jugar con sus juguetes, sus pequeñas creaciones. O por lo menos de vez en cuando. Llevaba una semana de descanso y ya tenía ganas de empezar a trabajar. Las ideas bullían en su mente. Allá donde mirase encontraba la inspiración, jamás había sentido la necesidad de buscarla.

Esta vez estaba trasteando con unos coches de control remoto, que como todos sus prototipos, estaban hechos de hielo. Norte y Jack estaban echando una carrera, aunque no parecía que el muchacho le pusiese mucho interés, y al final su coche terminó saliéndose de la pista, y estrellándose contra la pata de una mesa.

En lugar de recoger los trozos del coche roto, Jack sólo suspiró desganado. Fue entonces cuando Norte comprendió la gravedad del asunto.

-Jack –le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro para captar su atención-. Sé cómo te sientes, pero no hay nada que los guardianes podamos hacer. Ninguno de nosotros es capaz de devolverle la salud a un niño. Lo único que podemos hacer es darle ánimos.

Jack asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Pero en el fondo deseaba poder hacer algo. Cualquier cosa. Incluso Jamie intentaba hacer algo a su manera, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin más.

-Jamie lleva media noche buscando estrellas fugaces. Quiere pedir un deseo para que su hermana se ponga bien… Me preguntó si eso era real, como nosotros, pero no supe qué contestarle, porque no lo sé.

-¡Ho,ho,ho! –rió alegremente Santa Claus- ¡Por supuesto que es real, Jack! ¡Por todas las estrellas! Ella no es una Guardiana como nosotros, pero Stella también lleva unos cuantos siglos haciendo bien su trabajo.

-¿Stella? –preguntó extrañado Jack. Jamás había oído hablar de ella, pero al menos un pequeño copo de esperanza había caído sobre él. Los deseos de las estrellas fugaces se hacían realidad de verdad.

-Sí, Stella. Shooting Star, si lo prefieres. Es la ama de las estrellas fugaces. Ella hace que surquen el cielo para que los niños las vean y le pidan deseos. Aunque al igual que yo, no los cumple todos exactamente. Digamos que yo tengo mis listas de niños buenos y niños traviesos, y ella separa los deseos de igual manera.

-¡Pero el deseo de Jamie es bueno! –dijo inmediatamente Jack, levantándose del suelo, donde estaban ambos sentados jugando- Si se lo pudiese pedir, sin duda sería un deseo que ella cumpliría.

-Tendrías que pedírselo a ella –sentenció Norte encogiéndose de hombros-. Como comprenderás, no puede crear lluvias de estrellas siempre que le venga en gana. Y al igual que nosotros, también está pasando por una pequeña crisis existencial. Ya no creen en ella tanto como antes.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

-No tengo la más mínima idea, pero Sandy debería poder decírtelo. Ambos viven en el cielo.

·

A pesar de conocerlo desde hacía ya un tiempo, Jack no siempre entendía lo que el Creador de Sueños intentaba decirle, para él los símbolos que utilizaba para expresarse eran tan enigmáticos como lo hubiesen sido los jeroglíficos del antiguo Egipto. Finalmente decidió mostrarle la dirección con un camino de brillante arena dorada. Jack se lo agradeció y siguió la estela de brillante polvo.

El hogar de Stella estaba arriba. Muy, muy arriba. Era una especie de enorme esfera. Bien podría ser un Ovni alienígena, pero estaba hecho de cristal. Sobre la gran construcción, estaba sentada una chica, que aparentemente no era mucho mayor que Jack. Debería de andar sobre la veintena cuando se convirtió en Shooting Star.

-Jack Frost –dijo la chica sin muchos miramientos- ¿A qué se debe el placer de tu visita? Jamás te había visto tan de cerca…

Era una chica atractiva, sin duda. O quizás debería calificarla como mujer. Su ropa era tan simple como la de él, exceptuando un pequeño manto que le cubría los hombros, de una tela que bien podría ser el mismo cielo nocturno estrellado que la envolvía. Al igual que él, su pelo era muy claro, pero no blanco, sino brillante como pura plata. Como el color de las estrellas.

-¿Eres Stella? –nada más formular la pregunta, ya se sintió estúpido.

-Si no fuese Stella, no sé qué demonios haría aquí arriba –contestó la chica enarcando una ceja.

-Ya… Verás, necesito que lances una estrella fugaz para un niño.

-¿Perdona? –exclamó incrédula Stella, poniéndose en pie de un brinco. Bueno, no exactamente en pie, ya que al parecer ella también podía volar, aunque no parecía que ella se valiese del viento para ello- ¿Por qué crees que puedes decirme cómo, cuándo, y para quién hacer mi trabajo?

-La hermana de mi amigo Jamie Bennett, Sophie, está muy enferma –explicó Frost yendo directamente al grano-. Lleva toda la noche esperando a que le mandes una estrella para pedirte un deseo.

Por un momento, Stella se le quedó mirándolo de arriba abajo, como si lo evaluase, con lo que parecía ser su habitual expresión ceñuda. Seguramente Jack no era nadie para pensarlo, pero sin duda no le parecía una persona propensa a cumplir los deseos de nadie.

-Yo no puedo curar a la gente –dijo finalmente, en un tono mucho más inofensivo-. Tengo limitaciones, tal y como las tenemos todos. Puedo hacer que mejoren, pero hay tan poca gente que crea en mí ahora, que me cuesta hasta aliviar un resfriado. De todos modos, llegas demasiado tarde.

Jack sintió un duro vacío en el estómago, temiéndose lo peor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ya le envié su estrella a Jamie Bennett. Alguien me lo ha pedido antes que tú, Jack Frost.

Y Stella sonrió como jamás Jack hubiese pensado que podía sonreír.


	3. El ángel

**Disclaimer: Ni The Rise of the Guardians ni ninguno de sus personajes originales me pertenecen (ojalá, yo no tengo tanta imaginación para crear semejante maravillosa historia). Hago esto por que me dá la gana y sin ánimo de lucro (de todos modos nadie pagaría por esto xD).**

**Lo único que me pertenece es algún que otro OC que aparecerá por aquí (de momento sólo la Estrella Fugaz) y sus trasfondos. **

**Por cierto: en este fic no se desarrolla ningún romance, pero si os apetece hacer pairing de OCs y cannons, no os detendré. Además me gustaría leer vuestras opiniones y lo que vuestra imaginación os dice!**

**Dicho esto, espero que tengáis una buena/decente lectura.**

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Cuando volvió al hospital para ver a Sophie, vio cómo Jamie le sonreía contento, y se disculpaba con sus padres para ir al baño. Lo cual significaba que quería hablar con Jack sin que sus padres volviesen a hacerle extrañas preguntas sobre amigos imaginarios. No hacía mucho se habían estado planteando llevar al niño a un psicólogo (o como demonios se dijese) porque pensaban que se inventaba cosas. Aquello para Jack resultaba bastante ofensivo a veces, pero aprendió a tomárselo con filosofía.

-¡La he visto Jack! ¡He visto la estrella fugaz! –Exclamó contento el niño, sin poder contenerse más- ¡He pedido que curase a Sophie y le ha bajado un poquito la fiebre, Jack!

-¡Eso es genial, Jamie! –contestó Jack, si bien no con toda la efusividad que quería mostrar. Porque todavía le intrigaba quién le habría pedido a Stella que la enviase.

-¿Entonces es verdad? Los deseos de las estrellas fugaces se cumplen, ¿no?

-Sí, es verdad. Norte me lo ha dicho, y si Norte lo dice, tiene que ser verdad.

-¡Bien! ¡Sabía que tenía que ser verdad!

Jack celebró la alegría de Jamie por la inminente recuperación de Sophie, pero no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de celos, porque una desconocida había podido hacer feliz a su niño favorito cuando él no pudo.

-Ahora voy a ir a dormir a casa de mis tíos –le dijo el niño todavía contento-. Mis padres se quedarán por la noche con Sophie.

-Claro, todo va a ir bien, vete a descansar. Yo también me quedaré con Sophie esta noche.

-¡Guay! Entonces me voy tranquilo. Sé que tú la cuidarás bien, Jack.

Jamie abrazó a Jack afectuosamente. En realidad solía hacerlo a menudo, y a Jack le gustaba. Era como un nuevo hermanito para él, después de trescientos años. Como si el Hombre de la Luna le diese otra oportunidad para tener una familia.

Se despidió de Jamie en la entrada del hospital. Se lo iba a llevar su padre mientras su madre se quedaba, diciéndole adiós con la mano. Pero mientras que la madre de Sophie tendría que dar varias vueltas para volver a la habitación, Jack sólo tenía que dar un pequeño salto para entrar por la ventana, que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento bonito? –oyó decir a una voz según se acercaba. Sin duda era una voz de chica, pero Jack no la conocía. ¿Quién podría estar con Sophie si su madre aún no había llegado?

-Sí –murmuró Sophie débilmente.

¡Sophie estaba despierta!

Se asomó a la ventana para mirar en el interior. Tal y como suponía, no se trataba de la señora Bennett. La que hablaba con Sophie era una chica mucho más joven, quizás de la edad de Jack antes de convertirse en Jack Frost. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía allí, con Sophie, y por qué la niña estaba tan tranquila con ella. Acostumbrado tal y como estaba a tratar con seres "sobrenaturales" como él, al principio no se dio cuenta del leve resplandor que rodeaba a la muchacha. Podría decirse que era un ente luminoso, y así fue cómo descubrió que no era humana. Pero de todos modos, seguía sin saber qué o quién era.

La desconocida, había comenzado su cuento, y Sophie la escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, abrazada al conejito de peluche rosa que Jamie le había dejado para dormir, mientras ella le cogía su pequeña manita y le acariciaba el pelo, apartándole el rebelde flequillo de los ojos. Poco después llegó la madre de Sophie, y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, acariciándole una mejilla.

No podía ver a la otra chica. La había atravesado cuando fue a sujetar la mano de Sophie entre las suyas. Sophie ya se había quedado dormida, de lo débil que estaba no había podido escuchar el final del cuento. La chica se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente ignorando la presencia de la madre, y se dispuso a irse.

Fue entonces cuando Jack pudo ver cómo desplegaba unas pequeñas y delicadas alas blancas. Y se dio cuenta de que era un ángel.


	4. Déjame trabajar, colega

**Hey! He recibido mi primer review! xD**

**Bueno, no es que hiciese esto por reviews, pero desde luego que a una le animan xD Ahora quiero más... :I**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni The Rise of the Guardians ni ninguno de sus personajes. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión y porque después de haber visto la peli se me ocurrieron un montón de personajes nuevos que tenía que usar para algo... No voy a dejar que mi imaginación se desborde para nada, ¿no? D:**

**SÍ me pertenecen todos los OCs que aparecen en este fic: de momento la Estrella Fugaz/Stella y el Ángel de la Guarda/Angie.**

**AVISO: En este fic no se desarrolla ninguna relación romántica, ni tampoco hay vistas de que vaya a pasar en un futuro. Si buscas romance no lo encontrarás aquí. Sin embargo, si te gustan los OCs y los quieres shippear con algún personaje canónico, me encantará oír tus opiniones :3**

**-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-**

El conejo de Pascua estaba bastante ocupado esos días. En un par de meses llegaría la primavera y todos sus huevos tenían que estar listos para entonces. Cada vez que alguien tenía que decirle algo, tenía que ir a buscarlo a su madriguera. A Jack no le disgustaba, pero la nieve del hogar de Norte era sin duda mucho más acorde a sus gustos. En la madriguera no había lugar para los juegos, siempre estaban todos demasiado ocupados. Al final, se encontró a sí mismo pintando huevos con Bunny, como precio a pagar por mantener una conversación con él, cuando en realidad debería agradecer que lo visitase, y no tratarlo como a un esclavo.

-Ésa era Angie, el ángel de la guarda –le explicaba Bunny mientras añadía unos perfectos lunares a uno de sus huevos.

-¿El ángel de la guarda también existe? Creía que eso no era más que un mito religioso, y que nosotros nada tenemos que ver con las religiones.

-Así es, colega. Angie no tiene nada que ver con religiones, ni dioses, ni nada de eso. Al igual que todos nosotros, ella fue elegida por el Hombre de la Luna para cuidar de los niños. Podría decirse que fue la religión la que se adueñó de ella.

-Entiendo… -murmuró Jack.

Recordaba vagamente a su madre humana, cuando les hablaba de Dios, los ángeles y el Cielo. Que todos ellos tenían un ángel que les guardaba y protegía de los peligros. Jack nunca había creído en eso, y ahora la verdad le estaba dando en las narices. Recordó el día en que salvó a su hermana de congelarse viva… y recordó cómo nadie lo había salvado a él.

Si se suponía que el ángel de la guarda existía, ¿dónde estaba en ese momento? Le gustaba ser Jack Frost, pero también añoraba de vez en cuando su vida humana. Cuando despertó, no recordaba nada de aquellos a los que tanto quería, y siguió sin recordarlo hasta que encontró sus dientes de leche. Si un ángel de la guarda lo hubiese protegido y salvado, no se habría pasado trescientos años totalmente solo.

A veces tenía sentimientos contradictorios respecto a su pasado. Cuando no recordaba su vida anterior, cuando no sabía quién era, el vacío lo atormentaba y era difícil de soportar. Pero ahora que sí lo hacía, a menudo sentía añoranza de sus seres queridos, y aquello tampoco era fácil de sobrellevar. Llevados a este punto, en ocasiones se preguntaba si no hubiese sido mejor no haber recordado nada. Pero entonces se decía a sí mismo que si no fuese por eso, jamás habría descubierto su propio Centro ni vencido a Sombra.

-¡Eh, Frost! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dibujes copos de nieve en mis huevos? ¡Tienen que ser primaverales, colega! Se supone que el invierno ya habrá pasado, dibuja cosas soleadas y cálidas, hombre…

Cosas cálidas. ¿Qué sabría Jack de cosas cálidas? Él sólo podía dar frío. En primavera se dedicaba a viajar a los lugares a los que el invierno llegaría pronto. Hacía trescientos años que no vivía una primavera de verdad. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sentía tirarse en el césped al sol sólo para sentir su calor sobre la piel. Ya ni hablemos del verano. Aunque en realidad no los echaba de menos, porque para su gusto, el invierno era la estación más divertida de todas.

Volvió a dar una capa de azul al huevo y empezó de nuevo la labor, aunque a regañadientes. Sus copos de nieve eran preciosos.

-Ayer conocí también a la Estrella Fugaz… Se supone que ella cumple los deseos de los niños. Pero, ¿qué hace el ángel de la guarda? –preguntó Jack, intentando usar su habilidad para pintar copos de nieve para hacer algunas flores- Sólo la vi ahí sentada, contándole un cuento a Sophie.

-Eso es exactamente lo que hace.

-¿Contar cuentos? –por mucho que lo pensase, aquello le sonaba un poco estúpido. Por no decir inútil.

-No, pedazo de burro -contestó Bunnymund, estiró un poco los músculos del cuello, y cogió un nuevo huevo para pintar-. Les da consuelo y compañía a los niños cuando están pasando un mal trago. Aunque cada vez hay menos niños que crean en ella, por lo que hablamos antes de las religiones.

En la época en la que Jack era un niño de verdad, todo el mundo creía en Dios y los ángeles. Pero no hacía falta vivir trescientos años, ni tampoco ser muy listo, para darse cuenta de que ahora ya no había tanta gente que creyera en esas cosas. Y como eso era algo que los padres enseñan a los hijos, si los padres decidían no hacerlo los niños jamás creerían en ello.

Jack no creía en Dios. Bueno, eso no era del todo correcto. Jack creía que lo más cercano a un Dios, era el Hombre de la Luna. ¿Quién si no? Era muy enigmático y rara vez se comunicaba con alguien, pero se pasaba igualmente toda la eternidad velando por los que vivían en la Tierra, creaba seres protectores para ellos, y finalmente, a los Guardianes como él y Bunnymund.

-Aunque claro, también es la única que conozco en la que también creen algunos adultos… De hecho, cuando supimos que un nuevo Guardián iba a ser elegido, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que pensábamos que sería Angie o Stella. Jamás hubiésemos creído que sería un gamberro como tú.

-Vaya, gracias "colega" –contestó Jack con notable sarcasmo.

-No te lo tomes a mal "colega" –respondió rápidamente el conejo-. Pero mientras tú hacías travesuras y estropeabas las pascuas, ellas velaban las noches de los niños. No me extraña que no las hubieses visto nunca, ya que sólo sueles salir a jugar por el día. Además os dedicáis a cosas totalmente diferentes.

Aunque sabía que no era la intención de Bunny, aquel comentario le había sentado bastante mal. Ya se sentía bastante culpable por la enfermedad de Sophie como para que ahora le recordasen que él sólo sabía causar problemas. Eso sí, era una verdad dolorosa como un puñetazo en la cara. Después de todo, a Jack le gustaban los problemas, y a los problemas también parecía gustarles Jack, porque hacían un buen dúo todos los inviernos.

Sin embargo, ya no tenía ganas de hablar con el conejo, ni de estar en su compañía.

-¡Bah! Pintar huevos es un rollazo. Me voy a hacer algunas travesuras allá arriba.

-Pásatelo bien –se despidió distraídamente Bunnymund.

-Nací para eso –contestó Jack con sorna. Y dicho eso, recogió su vara y salió de allí por las tuberías. Aquella tarde jugaría un rato como los amigos de Jamie en la nieve, antes de volver a visitarle al hospital.


	5. Marvin

**Bueno, como hace muchísimo que no subo nada, hoy hago cadena y subo dos capítulos juntos. Este capítulo es además uno de mis favoritos, porque se muestra bastante a Angie, también uno de mis OCs favoritos, y espero que a vosotros también os guste. Además es bastante más largo que los anteriores, porque no quise resumir demasiado ni partir la acción. Espero que lo disfrutéis 3**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni The Rise of the Guardians ni ninguno de sus personajes. Esto lo hago por diversión, capricho y necesidad mental de liberar a mis OCs en un espacio controlado. Nada de intenciones lucrativas por aquí.**

**SÍ me pertenecen los OCs que salen a lo largo de la historia: La Estrella Fugaz, el Ángel de la Guarda y el pequeño Marvin (de momento, saldrán más).**

**AH! Casi se me olvida avisar de que en este fic no se desarrolla ningún romance.**

**-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-**

-El médico dice que se pondrá bien pronto –explicaba animado Jamie mientras hacía un pequeño muñeco de nieve en uno de los patios del hospital-. Pero que tiene que quedarse unos días más, porque las recaídas pueden ser muy malas. No sé muy bien lo que es una recaída, pero si el médico lo dice será verdad… Aunque sigue teniendo bastante fiebre…

Jack había hecho que cayese una buena cantidad de nieve allí. Pero Jamie era el único niño que jugaba con ella, y no entendía por qué. Seguro que en el hospital había más niños de visita, aburridos como ostras.

-Oye Jamie… ¿Tú crees en el ángel de la guarda?

-¿El ángel de la guarda?

El niño lo miró extrañado. Nunca había oído hablar a Jack del ángel de la guarda. Si bien sólo se conocían desde hacía un año. La verdad es que Jamie había oído hablar de aquel ángel, pero no creía mucho en él. Bueno, no era exactamente eso, es que nunca había pensado en él. Aunque había sido su madre quien se lo había contado, y también le había contado lo de Jack. Si su madre no le hubiese dicho nada, no tendría a aquel buen amigo con el que hacer las mejores guerras de bolas de nieve del mundo. También recordaba lo mal que se había sentido cuando había dejado de creer en el Conejo de Pascua, el Hada de los Dientes y Papá Noel, y lo feliz que se había puesto al ver que sí eran reales.

-No lo sé… -dijo finalmente el niño con la mirada baja. Si Jack le hablaba del ángel de la guarda, es que tenía que ser real, ¿no? Pero no podía decir sinceramente que creyese en él. Y si decía que no creía, quizás hiriese los sentimientos de su buen amigo Jack.

-Eh, no te preocupes –dijo Jack revolviéndole el pelo con la mano-. Hay muy poca gente que crea en el ángel de la guarda.

-¿Pero existe? ¿Igual que tú, Papá Noel y los demás? –preguntó ansioso el niño. Si Jack decía que existía, tenía que existir de verdad. Sólo con esa posibilidad, el niño ya había empezado a creer.

-Pues claro. Y anoche estuvo cuidando de Sophie. Yo la vi –le contó Jack, haciéndose un poco el interesante, como a él le gustaba.

-¿Entonces fue el ángel de la guarda el que curó la fiebre de Sophie?

-Bueno, la Estrella Fugaz le ayudó un poco…

-¡Qué guay! ¡Yo quiero conocerles!

-Quizás algún día lo hagas. El ángel de la guarda irá a cuidarte cuando estés enfermo si crees en ella.

-Ah, ¿entonces es una chica? –no sabía muy bien por qué, pero Jamie siempre se había imaginado que el ángel de la guarda era un chico. Pero bueno, una chica seguro que no lo haría nada mal.

-Sí. Es una chica.

-¿Es guapa? En los libros dicen que son las criaturas más hermosas del universo.

Jack se quedó pensando un momento la respuesta que le daría el niño. Angie era guapa, eso seguro. ¿Hermosa? También. Parecía tan frágil como un gorrión, y si el cabello de Stella era de plata, el de Angie era puro oro. Sin embargo sentía que esas palabras no le pegaban. Angie iba más allá que el concepto de belleza que tenían los humanos, un concepto que muchas veces rozaba lo inmoral. Y encontró la palabra que le pegaba.

-Es muy bonita, si. Y la Estrella Fugaz es muy guapa.

-Me gustaría verlas –repitió el niño con un suspiro, mientras miraba las estrellas en el cielo.

-Ya las verás –rió Jack. Aunque volvía a sentir la punzada de celos de que su niño favorito necesitase conocer a más seres como él. Pero en fin, Jamie era un niño ante todo curioso. Y tenía fe suficiente para todos ellos.

Cuando Jamie se fue para cenar en casa de sus tíos, Jack se volvió a quedar en el hospital. El sentimiento de culpa no quería abandonarlo. Por mucho que intentase animarse con las sabias palabras de Norte, no podía evitar preguntarse si sería culpa suya cada vez que oía toser a un niño en el hospital. Se suponía que debía protegerlos y hacer que se divirtieran, no provocarles resfriados ni pulmonías y hacerles pasar un mal rato a ellos y a sus familias.

-¡Mira, está nevando! –oyó decir a un niño pequeño en una de las habitaciones.

A pesar de estar enfermo, parecía que ver la nieve cayendo por la ventana le levantaba los ánimos. Y eso también le levantaba los ánimos a Jack.

-Eso es porque Jack Frost anda cerca –dijo una dulce voz.

Jack no estaba seguro de tener sangre en las venas, pero si así fuese, se le acabaría de escarchar al oír pronunciar su nombre. Todavía podía contar los niños que creían en él con los dedos de las manos. Se asomó a la puerta de la habitación, y allí estaba Angie, hablando esta vez con un niño diferente.

El niño estaba en cama. Aunque estaba sonriendo, mientras miraba caer los copos de nieve a través del cristal de la ventana, se notaba que estaba muy débil. Tenía una sonda en la nariz, y en su cabeza no había rastro alguno de cabello. Jack no frecuentaba hospitales, y no sabía qué le pasaba, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

-¿Quién es Jack Frost? –preguntó el niño mirando a Angie. Ésta rió dulcemente y le contestó.

-Es un chico muy travieso. Cada vez que nieva, graniza, o escarcha, Jack Frost es el responsable. Le encanta jugar a las guerras de bolas de nieve con los niños, y siempre está pasándoselo bien.

-¿Crees que jugaría conmigo también?

-Por supuesto, a Jack Frost le encantan los niños. Seguro que podríais ser buenos amigos, si alguna vez lo ves.

Eh. Hacía no mucho, Jack no soportaba a los niños. Pero sin embargo Angie tenía razón, le encantaban los niños. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre le habían gustado. Lo que no soportaba era que no creyesen en él y no poder jugar con ellos por su incapacidad para verle. Pero ahora todo era diferente, no todos los niños creían en él, y tampoco tenía tantos fans como Norte o Bunnymund. Pero ya tenía con quien jugar cada invierno, y eso le encantaba.

Tragó saliva. Que Angie hiciese que hubiese más niños que creyesen en él era tan…

-¡Eh! ¿Quién ha dicho mi nombre? –dijo alegremente Jack, entrando por la puerta, como un héroe de cuento: en el momento exacto.

-¡Hala! ¿Tú eres Jack Frost? –exclamó el niño, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, como la primera vez que Jamie lo había visto, aunque parecía ser unos años más pequeño que Jamie.

-El único e inimitable –respondió Jack apoyándose en su larga vara de madera-. He oído que a alguien por aquí le gusta ver nevar.

Y con un chasquido de sus dedos, una fina y breve nevada cayó sobre el niño, que reía contento mientras cogía los fríos copos entre sus manos. Angie estaba contenta, y miró a Jack con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios, murmurando un "gracias".

El niño enfermo se llamaba Marvin. Jack estuvo un buen rato con él aquella noche, contándole cómo había fastidiado las Pascuas del 68, y lo increíblemente divertido que era molestar a Bunnymund. Marvin, en cambio, le contó que sus padres no tenían mucho tiempo para estar con él, pero que venían todas las noches para dormir los tres juntos. Llevaba varios meses viviendo en el hospital, y no había muchos niños de su edad con los que jugar, así que Angie lo visitaba siempre que podía.

Cuando por fin llegaron los padres de Marvin para pasar la noche con él, Jack y Angie los dejaron solos, despidiéndose con la mano. Mientras volaban de camino a la ventana de la habitación de Sophie, Angie le agradeció que visitase a Marvin aquella noche, pues el niño estaba loco de contento con su nuevo amigo.

-¿Cómo es que me conoces? –Le preguntó Jack directamente- Yo no sabía nada de ti hasta ayer.

-Todo el mundo te conoce Jack. Eres muy popular entre los seres como nosotros –contestó ella con una sonrisa-. Es normal que no sepas nada de mí. Yo trabajo por las noches, cuando las fuerzas de los niños flaquean. Tú trabajas por el día, en el momento de jugar. Yo vengo a sitios como este, donde me necesitan, mientras que tú juegas con los niños siempre al aire libre.

Llegaron a la ventana de Sophie. Su madre le estaba cantando nanas, a pesar de que la niña ya estaba dormida. Parecía bastante preocupada.

-Si Sophie no estuviese jugando conmigo al aire libre, no tendría por qué estar aquí –dijo Jack, lenta y amargamente, apoyando la sien sobre el cristal de la ventana.

Angie se sorprendió por su actitud. Sabía cómo era Jack Frost, y estar triste o sentirse culpable no era para nada lo suyo. Así que hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer: consolarle.

Le puso una mano en el hombro. Y Jack notó su calidez. Cualquier cosa era más cálida que él, pero al parecer los ángeles lo eran mucho más. Sólo con aquel contacto ya se sentía reconfortado, y se preguntó si era una de las habilidades especiales del ángel de la guarda.

-Jack, el frío y el invierno son tan necesarios como el calor y el verano. Sophie se lo estaba pasando bien. No es culpa tuya que la niña no supiese las consecuencias de andar descalza por la nieve, a pesar de haber sido sólo unos cinco minutos.

Jack no quería mirarla. Le agradecía que intentase animarle, pero no le decía nada que no le hubiesen dicho ya sus amigos. Y aquello no le hacía sentir nada mejor. O sea, si no había funcionado antes, ¿por qué iba a funcionar ahora? Aunque tuviese aquel tacto tan reconfortante, sus palabras no acompañaban al sentimiento. Al menos no para él.

Angie suspiró, frustrada. Nunca había sido capaz de llegar al corazón de Jack. Era la primera vez que él la veía, pero no la primera que ella le veía a él. Y Jack nunca había creído en ella. Además, aparentaba ser de su edad, o incluso más joven, y sus palabras no ejercían en el chico el mismo peso que las de Norte, Bunnymund, o Toothiana, seres más antiguos que ella.

La madre de Sophie se había quedado dormida en el sillón, junto a la cama de la niña. Al parecer le había vuelto a subir la fiebre.

-Ven –dijo Angie cogiendo a Jack del brazo y entrando por la ventana, volviéndola a cerrar al instante para que la niña no cogiese frío.

Se situaron junto a la cama de Sophie, y tal y como Angie pensaba, la fiebre había vuelto a subir y la niña estaba ardiendo. Sin decir a nada, cogió a Jack de la mano, pero él la retiró enseguida, un poco azorado.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó incómodo.

-¡Sssh! –Angie lo mandó callar con una mirada severa y un dedo en los labios, haciéndole notar que si hablaba demasiado alto, despertaría a la niña.

Volvió a coger la mano de Jack, y la puso sobre la frente de Sophie. El tacto frío hizo que la niña suspirase de alivio instantáneamente. Entonces Jack comprendió lo que pretendía Angie. Si se quedaba con Sophie de esa manera, quizás le bajase la fiebre para el día siguiente. Debería haberse dado cuenta él solo mucho antes, porque ahora se sentía un poco estúpido.

-Ya te dije que el frío es tan necesario como el calor, Jack –susurró Angie junto a él.

El ángel le acarició el pelo cariñosamente y después se fue, porque con Jack allí ella ya no era necesaria.


End file.
